Away from Harmony
by MystMao
Summary: Jace left Clary in high school to follow his dreams in LA. Later on in their university years, Clary & her friends move to LA to attend a college. There Clary meet Jace Wayland again. But he is no longer the Jace she knew as her best friend.He is now Jace Herondale, the sexy rock star singer. Will they become friends again or fall in love or hate each other? Rated M in case ;3
1. Chapter 1: Stranger

**Hey guys this is my first ever story for I am posting but don't worry I have been having my research and exploration on this site about all the fan fics. The Mortal Instruments has to be a series I am currently obsessed with so this has some juicy Clace, Sizzy and Malec! I DO NOT OWN TMI (I AM NOT CASSY CLARE) Also the Lightwoods aren't related to Jace in this fan fic.**

 _"Clary, over here!" I look at Jace as he waves me over. Jace has been my best friend ever since elementary school. Our parents were also very close so Jace and I should have been best friends ever since like forever…But years before we wanted to murder each other. I jog over to Jace with a smile._

 _"So that ninth grade is finally over what do you want to do today?" I ask Jace who looks down at his feet with hesitation. "Jace, what's wrong?" I look at Jace with worry._

 _"Clary…I will miss you…" Jace suddenly says as he hugs me tightly for what seems like forever. I rest my head on his shoulder in confusion. "I guess this will be good-bye.."_

 _"Jace what are you talking about?! W-where are you going?" Tears forms in my eyes. Where on earth is he talking about… Jace sighs as he pulls away from our embrace_

 _"Clary, I am moving to Los Angeles. I won't be coming back here. This was my last year living here in New York..." Jace doesn't make eye contact with Clary. He then gets into his parents car and they watch each other as Jace slowly disappears into the distance._

 _What just happened…? Did I just loose a part of my whole childhood? No explanation..? A felling of pain hits my heart all of the sudden. What is Jace gets another best friend that's not me?_

 _…._

"CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN HAVE YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION TO WHAT I HAVE BEEN SAYING FOR THE PAST TWENTY MINUTES?!" One of my best friends, Izzy, yells to snap me back into reality _. Wait she said my whole name…I am in trouble…uh oh…_ I look at her with confusion.

"Uh…can you repeat that once more?" I reply. Then Izzy groans and Simon is busy trying to hold back a bark of laughter in the back seat of the taxi. Now I remember…Simon, Izzy and I are on the way to the airport…To Los Angeles, our new home. My attention suddenly wanders to the radio, that is playing a song by the Jace Wayland—wait no, Jace Herondale. He is no longer my best friend but a sexy rock star that I never knew.

"…we need to keep Clary away from Jace for as long as possible." Izzy continues. I bite my lip at the sound of _his_ name. I stare out the window waiting to get to the airport.

 **-TIME SKIP- (currently at LA)**

"Finally we are here!" Simon says as I stare at our new house. It was beautiful…The view was of the peaceful neighborhood…After checking out all the rooms I have claimed the room with the window view. It would be perfect for some of my drawings. Our parents from each of our own family have helped us pay for the house and our scholarship to our university. Luckily we all got accepted in the same university. LA University of Specialties. The school was amazing...it taught computer, singing, art, acting and more.

I close the door to my room. All of us agreed to paint every door the color white. I immediately thought of what color my room would be and what the theme should be. _Hmm….Lavender seems like a nice color with some flowers on the wall. Yeah, that would be nice._ Izzy bursts through my door, of course by opening the door. I jump in surprise.

"Guess what? Heck, I am not bothering to wait for an answer. I got tickets to the Herondale Concert. I want to see how well that blondie got in these past years." She holds up three tickets to the concert. In her other hand she shows her phone which is on Twitter, on Jace's profile. I nod with approval but I have a hesitant expression. "I am going to make another account for you so that you can see what he is doing without actually letting him see your account."

- **At the Concert. YEP TIME SKIP—**

"This music is kind of good to be honest..." I mutter as Jace continues to perform his songs. Boy, he seems like a totally different person to me. It is towards the end of the concert. I look at my phone too see that is currently 9:50 p.m. Wow he has lots of songs…we got here at freaking 8:30 p.m. This was the last song…wow…I must of lost track of time...The song must be calmer now…

 _"My Red Ginger is far from my arms. Away from the harmony of my life, she isn't here with me_ " Jace sings as he stares at the back of the crowd and his gaze wanders to mine. I can see his golden eyes slightly widen in shock but his voice manages to stay the same. Those eyes are too gold to be real..his hair is too beautiful to not be dyed.. Most of the song he has kept his eyes on me. _"She is the berry of my life but then I am not there for long. Gone gone gone…"_ I then realize.

The song is about me. I rush to the exit as soon as the concert ended but it was too crowded so I rush towards the one in the back. it wasn't exactly the backstage exit but I rushed out the door. Uh oh…I lost Simon and Izzy...They will be fine—wait where am I? This place seems to be an alley or something...What if something or someone comes at me—

"Oof..." A pair of strong arms pushes me against the wall. I see that it is none other than Jace Herondale. His grip tightens when I try to escape. "Let me go, Blondie." Jace only smirks at me with an amused expression.

"I am usually called sexy, hot, and beautiful but never before have I been called Blondie. It is you, Clary...I knew it was you." Jace barks a laugh. His voice…it has gotten silkier and beautiful...Ugh stop it Clary. He is just someone who abandoned me in high school.

"I don't know you. You are just a cocky rock star. I used to know Jace Wayland, not Jace _Herondale._ And let me tell you, you are not a Wayland."

 **Well what do you think on the very first chapter? Please give some advice. SPOILER: there will be some jealousy later on -wink wink- I hope you guys stick around for the next chapter and recommend some more Clace stories if you want! i will try to answer some questions on my next post. Thanks for viewing!**


	2. Chapter 2: Replaced

**Hey guys thank you so much for following this story! So I may have a schedule for when I am posting to add more content on this series :D so here is chapter 2 so is sure to give me your review! Now enough chit-chat and let's get to the story!**

 ** _Last Chapter…:_** ** _"I used to know Jace Wayland, not Jace Herondale. And let me tell you, you are not a Wayland."_**

 **(Surprise!)** Jace's PoV:

"I used to know Jace Wayland, not Jace Herondale. And let me tell you, you are not a Wayland." Clary sneers at me with a glare. Those were the words that would haunt me my whole life…However, I manage to be my _amazing self_ and I my grin widens.

"Oh ho! Looks like your hair matches your _hot_ personality, Red." I reply. She glares at me. Her glare is just like a forest of poison ivy, thanks to the color of her eyes, making me feel only inches tall compared to her, psh even with her petite _size._

"Fuck you, Herondale." Clary says with a narrow of her eyes. _Two can play that game, Clary._

"Woah! Clary a second ago you wanted to kill me, now you wanted to take it to bed?! Let me give you my address" I chuckle as she rolls her eyes with a grunt. **(I told you all that I put T as a rate in case. but it wont be graphic don't worry XD this is as far as it will get. –smirk- I think)**

I watch as she bites her lip with what looks like hesitation. _Oh? is she actually thinking about this?! Score, Jace!_

"Don't look hopeful, Blondie." Clary says as soon as she sees my hopeful look. She shoves me off her as soon as she catches me off guard. She then sprints to the parking lot. _Damn it…_

 **TIME SKIP TO WHEN HE GETS HOME**

I lay in my bed, facing towards the ceiling. I look at my alarm clock to see that it is 11 p.m. I groan I am not even close to tired. Thanks to Clary saying I am no longer my old self. But she is true...Sleeping with girls, breaking hearts, flirting, what is happening to me?...

I reach to my bedside table to grab my phone. Maybe text Kathleen… **(that's an oc character btw)** , _my best friend._

Jace: Hey Kath, are you awake?

Kath immediately replies.

Kath: Is it bad that I am jealous that my best friend is not stage fright like me?...You blew the roof off! Congrats on yet another great performance.

I smile then I reply:

Jace: Was that sarcasm that last sentence?

Kath: Maybe? Nah I am kidding!...check this..

She links a post to Celebrity Gossip Page. My eyes widen when I see what the latest gossip is about… Me holding Clary up against a wall and my twitter post. The post was of Clary holding her suitcase at the airport when I just got back from my tour in Florida. _"Anyone seen her?"_

The gossip page main words that catch my eye: "Who is this mystery girl? is it yet another girl he is dating and loving?" _Loving…wow I never thought about her like that…_

I scroll down to view the comments.

 **(Welp time for me to make random user names for this site..XD)**

GalaxyBritt: Who is this girl? She is hideous! he couldn't possibly be dating her!

CoolBrian1049: Wow she is pretty hot. I AM ON THIS SEARCH TOO! XDD

AwayH: wow…now this is juicy.

After a while my eye site blurries and darkens...soon I am surrounded by the blankness of sleep.

 **So what do you think of this chapter? so in the middle of writing this I want to add some characters and ocs you guys want to see in this series! I am sorry to say this but not all characters will be seen in the series. so if you want in then here is the sign up:**

 **Full name:**

 **Age:**

 **School:**

 **Personality:**

 **Celeb or person met by the main characters:**

 **Sense of fashion:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Friends: (can be a main character's friend)**

 **Gender:**

 **Pets?:**

 **Family:**

 **Favorite rock star:**

 **So go ahead and sign up if you want your oc to be seen soon and next update I will say who I will include in the story! Thanks for viewing and bye! Oh, also you can put as many sign ups as you want (limit is 3-4)**


	3. Chapter 3: School

**Hey guys here is yet another episode of Away From Harmony! I haven't yet had any sign ups for new characters to be added in the story so go ahead and read the author note last chapter (the last author note at the bottom of the page) if you guys are interested in seeing your character in this series! but then I blame myself since I uploaded less than a week ago!**

 **Last Chapter…:** _"_ _Loving…wow I never thought about her like that…"_

 _Clary's PoV:_

My phone alarm rings. I lay flat in my bed, snoring. _Twenty more minutes…please…OH DAMN SCHOOL!_ I jump out of bed in a hassle. After brushing teeth and all that morning stuff, I look in the morning. _Dammit…my hair looks like a bird's nest...fudge…_ I quickly brush through my hair and I look in my wardrobe. For my first day of school at LA I want to have a nice impression that yells _me._ I end up choosing a mint green flannel shirt, my favorite pair of jeans, and of course my red high top shoes. _Looks fine...OH SHIT I AM GONNA BE LATE!_

I run out the door and I grab my lunch on the way out the door. Izzy and Simon are already munching on their bagels in the car. My blueberry bagel is sitting on my seat. _Great, Simon got shotgun._

"Took you long enough, Clary." said Simon with a roll of his eyes but he showed a casual smile as she drove to school. As soon as we get to school I am finished with my "breakfast". I grab my light purple back pack and I stroll towards the school from the parking lot. To be honest, I was quite impressed this school was huge. I stood in front of the school on the staircase, admiring the architect design of the school. _This is something I MUST draw sooner or later_. I walk around school, looking for the art department.

I soon end up getting lost in the vocal music department. Someone coughs behind me _. No one coughs like that other than that blond guy._

"What do you need, Herondale." I turn around to indeed, see Jace who has a mischievous expression

"So you are starting music? Like singing?" He says with a bark of laughter. _I miss his laugh…how soft are his beautifully sculpted lip-whoa what did I just say?!_ He then points towards what seems to be the Art Department.

I sigh in relief as I run to the art building hoping to not be late. When I get to my class I see that only a seat next a boy with brown hair and blue-green eyes. "Is this seat taken?" He looks up at me when I speak. He shakes his head and pushes the chair out for me. I give a smile as a thank you. "I am Clary Morgenstern. And you are?"

"Julian. Julian Blackthorn" He replies with a calm expression. Then his attention wanders to our teacher who starts to speak.

Our teacher's name is Mrs. Harvey. She has silky black hair and beautiful grey eyes. She ruins her beauty with her boring attitude. I soon lose patience and I start to ignore her. As I do so, I end up doodling on my hand. "Ms. Morgenstern? Introduce yourself." I snap back into reality as soon as I hear my name. My eyes eiden when I see who I have drawn. I drew _him. Him, the one who abandoned me in high school. I had drawn the boy I have vowed to hate for the rest of my life._ I had drawn Jace Christopher _Wayland._

 **That's for now! I know that this is almost less than half of what I usually publish in this series but today I had a lot on my mind. Also I need to brainstorm on more cliffhanger, mehehe. Anyway you guys can recommend some interesting plot twists and things you want to see happening in the story**


	4. Chapter 4: Belonged

_**I am so sorry that I have not been uploading lately since I have swim lessons and I have reading programs ;-; next month starting on July 10 to maybe two weeks after that day won't be posting at all since I am going on a camping trip! To be honest I am more of an inside person in the city :3 but I will enjoy the running, who doesn't love running! Anyways who ever signed up in the past few weeks are soon to be seen In The story soon! I may have to make the series go by faster so I can start a new story that will be called "The Choosing" it will be a mix of two stories including TMI and something else (it's a secret/surprise!) I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS XP well let's get to the story! So i will be doing that new story while i write this one so just a heads up! As i write "The Choosing", DO NOT THINK THAT THIS STORY IS DONE!**_

 _ **Last Chapter..."**. I had drawn the boy I have vowed to hate for the_ rest _of my life. I had drawn Jace Christopher Wayland."_

Clary Pov

I blankly stare at my hand.

A feel something poke the right side of my ribs. The touch is so light that it sends shivers across my spine. Jace used to do that...when i wasn't listening during class-

"Clarissa Morgenstern. Have you been paying attention to a single thing i have been saying?" My teacher says to me with a glare. I look at Jullian who gives me an apologetic expression that say: Sorry, i tried to warn you that you were next. "I am guessing that look from you is a no." The teacher sighs and explains to me that i need to introduce myself to the class. However, i had to do that while standing up in the front...

I slowly walk up to the front of the class and i take my spot in front of the whiteboard that had leftover markings from the markers that had been used on it in the past. I try my best to keep my distance away from the board where art books were displayed on the narrow shelf, connected to the board. To my left is where the teacher is sitting at her desk impatiently, waiting for me to speak. I fiddle with my hands behind my back nervously.

"My name is Clarissa Morgenstern but please call me Clary. I am in this specific art class because i hope to have my career as an artist as soon as i hopefully graduate from 'here." I say but i let the ''here'' in my sentence trail off as soon as i see a boy with black hair and dark eyes, nearly black, checking me out as he stares at me intently. He is cute...

I slowly walk back to my seat as i immediately start daydreaming about the Black-Haired Boy. Why couldnt have drawn him instead of Jace?

 **TIME SKIP TO LUNCH!**

Jace's POV 

"Clary...Clary...Clary...doesnt that have a nice ring to it?" I hear a voice say from my table of friends. I realize that it was Sebastian's voice. I feel my face turn into a scowl. "She is pretty cute. But then all red-heads are supposed to be hot. If she was taller, then i would consider to take her to bed maybe? But maybe take her on a date first then crush her heart? She was staring at me almost all through Art History Class."

He better not hurt her. I already regretted hurting her. I cant stand the fact of letting her get hurt again. I will never again let her leave my life. But then it was me who had left her life...

I slam my lunch try on the table and i slump down into a seat. But then i see a familiar raven-haired girl stalk towards me in anger. Izzy. She pushes he out of my seat and she sits down in my seat with a smirk. I roll my eyes as i return her with my signature smirk. "Izzy. What a pleasure to see you again." I say to her, still smirking. Wow. This woman hasnt changed a bit! The way she dresses and looks! I can already tell that her attitude is the same. But this time, she hates me for hurting Clary.

I then see Clary quietly walk up to the empty seat next to Izzy. I groan as soon as i see RatBoy sit across from Izzy with a smile. I walk up towards Clart and i grab her arm with her inner arm faced upwards. I gasp slightly. I see a picture drawn by pen of..me. But it was the old me where is still had only the slightest detail of freckles and the flecks of gold in my eyes. I look down at Clary with the question in my eyes. But then i immediatly get smack in my right cheek by Izzy. God, it was obviously easy to know that Izzy had been the one who smacked me for one reason: Her Nails.

"Look, Rock Star, stay away from Clary or you will meet these nails in your sleep." Izzy retorts to me with a glare. Clary pulls back her hand roughly and gives me her own glare. I see Sebastian slide up next to Clary with his 'charming' smile. Or at least thats what he calls it. I notice that the top two buttons of his shirt had been undone just to show off a part of his chest. I roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Clary is it? I am Sebastian from your Art History Class? I am having the urge to get to know you better so are you free after school on Friday?" Sebastian asks Clary. She is staring into his eyes with admiration, forgetting all her hate for me. As Clary hears the word 'Friday' i see her eyes sparkle.

I stare, lost into her emerald green eyes. The last time i saw them sparkle like this was when i saw her cry as ii watched her from my window in my mom's car. But this time, this kind of sparkle meant: She was in love.

I groan as she nods excitedly and as Izzy squeals in excitement. I watch Seb as he hands her a piece of paper.

No, Sebastian cant have Clary. She belongs to me, the one who wont ever break her heart again! I think to myself in anger as i stomp to my seat and i start to eat my food.

 **So are their any suggestions to what i should add to the story? Dont worry i am most likely going to add the character in the next few chapters but for the people who signed their characters up already, you guys can suggest on how your characters can join this story! See you next time and dont forget to keep an eye out for the new story. And yes, it has Clace and Sizzy drama and fluff :3 Caio!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan (ReUpload!)

**I am so sorry about the funky chapter so I am re-uploading this! Thank you DIVERGENTWIZARD for telling me :D again I am so sorry!**

 **I DONT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!**

 **chapter 5**

Izzy and I are gathered in her hot pink and black decorated bedroom, making inventions to a pool party to 'Get to know our new _friends_ '. Izzy is currently tweeting the invitation on both our phones for what ever reason, laying on her stomach on her black rimmed pink bed. Not to mention, there is glitter, makeup, and clothes everywhere.

Yet, I am here decorating the invitations. I had untied my hair from my ponytale hair style as soon as I got back to our apartment since my scalp had been aching from how tight I tied my hair before P.E.

The invitation card was decorated with pink glitter, gold ribbons framing the card itself, and silver text.

' **You have been invited to Izzy Lightwood and her friends' pool party! Come to their apartment pool on Friday, October 15 after school! Be sure to bring your swimsuits! Everyone is welcomed!'**

At least the invitation was _slightly_ simple. I glance at Izzy, seeing that she is having a great time on my phone, probably replying to a few comments on our tweet on the party. She is holding my phone with a mischievous grin on her face.

"'Jace_Herondale: Looks like this party is gonna get wet ;). I can't wait.' Looks like rockstar Barbie is coming. Well it's my fault for saying 'Everyone is welcomed!' But then...that will be the best part of the night. I say we make him feel miserable win a prank? He did seem pretty pissed when he saw Sebastian kinda flirting with you...so..." She smirks at me. But then I am slightly leaning towards her idea. As a revenge for what he did to me. As Revenge. But was that really what I wanted?

I grin as I nod. "Looks like I may have to let you dress me up." I say with a sigh. Yet the grin remains on my face. Poor Simon doesn't even know the plan since he was at a comic book store called 'Forbidden Planet'. Looks like he will have to find out himself.

Jace's POV

Since when did Clary throw parties except for a tiny get together? Must be Izzy with all the _interesting decorations_ on the card. Oh I am gonna have the time of my life. And maybe I can get Clary back in my life on good terms at least, maybe more.

 **So what did you think about the plan? I am going to have the OC characters that I recieved in the comment show up at the party to make is easier. I am surprised that I am not asked 'Where is Valentine and Jonathan?' Aw sh*t, I said to much... ;3 hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6: Relationships?

**Thanks to everyone who followed! I don't own TMI. Sorry if the Ocs that belong to people aren't exactly how they wanted them to be XD lets get started!**

 **chapter 6**

I am currently sitting in class but then instead of siting next to Jullian as usual, I found him siting next to a girl named Emma Carstairs. She was tall, beautiful, and she had blonde hair with some lighter streaks. She also had the most beautiful hazel brown eyes that always brightened when Jullian spoke to her. Emma also seemed to not exactly care about her clothing as long as it was comfortable since she was wearing a gray over-sized hoodie and casual, yet she seemed comfortable. Her hoodie was a sports hoodie, with the last name, Blackthorn, on the back, a water polo hoodie that must belong to Jullian. Every once in a while when the teacher was speaking they always traced on each other's arms...wait am I stalking? Yikes wierd.

Wait speaking of which who is my partner anyways? I turn my head to look at my partner to my right. I make eye contact with Sebastian Velarc. His cool black gaze seems to swallow me in darkness while I see the reflection of my green eyes. I quickly look away.

"Don't act like you were trying to not gaze into my eyes, Clary." He said a smirk that had some kind of glint in it.

"But they are so dark that I can't see them." I try to retort back but he chuckles and he pats my head. I can feel heat rising up to my cheeks.

After a while of Sebastian once and a while teasing or flirting in me the bell finally rang and I practically ran out of the class. On the way I bump into none other than Herondale. I glare up at him, rubbing my head and trying not to wince.

"Watch where you are going much?" We both say almost at the same time as if it was planned.

 **Jace POV**

I look down at the small redhead who was the girl who used to be my best friend. I see her wince as if she was rubbing the pain away from her head. I can't help but worry. She must have noticed since her eyes slightly softened when she saw my expression them she tries her best to cover her innocence with an attempt at a glare.

Clary blushes deeply and ducks her head, avoiding eye contact. I only smirk.

"Like what you see?" I say, trying to clear up the awkwardness.

"Yeah the floor looks quite nice after being polishes, huh?" She looks up at me with a smirk. I use my hands to gesture to my body. "If you mean your body I wasn't looking at your body, I was looking at the floor. Learn some logic, Herondale." She then quickly leaves me dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway.

Then *Thump* I am suddenly pushed against a locker. I look surprised but then I scowl, seeing Aline Penhallow battering her lashes at me. Wearing a short skirt, a little bit too short for her long legs and a tank top that showed off her 'upper curves'.

"Hey Jacey, heard of the party that Shortie was throwing with Lightwood?" Aline says at attempt to seduce me into being her date. I nod, curious to see what she will say. "Why not you, and me, together make that party, you know, fun." She winks at me. I can feel a grin grow on my face.

"As in fun, in the way I am thinking, then of course Aline." I wink back at her and she giggles.

"Then see you around, Jacey." She removes her hand from my chest and she leaves, her hips swaying to her movements.

I catch catch a glance at Clary slightly staring at me then our gazes meet. She quickly leaves, running outside.

 **Ok, so I am trying to update more so I am sorry that I pushed back the chapter with the party. I wanted a little bit of a plot at the party ;) you just have to be patient to find out. Thx for viewing! Caio!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I am back with another update and I am so sorry for not uploading in awhile, because of school starting. It has been hectic and scary but i am slowly getting the hang of it. Thank you for reading and don't forget to hit that 'follow' button if you want to see more of Clace in this story.**

_-_Jace_-_

 _Just because i still have a small crush on Clary from back then, it doesn't mean that i have to reserve myself for only her. So, why not have a little fun while Clary figures how much she misses me? Maybe Seb or Jon might know what to do but then, do i really trust those idiots with that fact?_

That thought went through me basically all of football practice and now, band/ singing practice. Why is Clary and love still going in my head? She basically hates me now, but then can't there be hope? If she truly hated me still she would have immediately left, right?...

"Jace, get your fucking mind into this. We have a gig later on Saturday and plus Isabelle's party tomorrow." Jon snaps at me. Jeez, he has the same impatient temper as his hell of scary dad, Valentine.

My phone beeps. I pull it out of my back jean pocket.

Wendy: "Jacey, why not we go to the party tomorrow, together?"

Wait..which one was Wendy again?...Am i supposed to remember her? If i forgot her...she may not be that important. I quickly reply back, 'Sorry, baby. We are through, remember?'

I put my phone back in my pocket and i look up to meet two pairs of eyes, black and emerald green, like Clary's. Sebastian's eyes are basically smirking at me the same way his mouth is, yet Jon's eyes warn me that i am going to get killed...oh, boy.

"Fine, fine! But Jordan isn't here yet!" I yell, trying to get an excuse. Someone coughs from the couch of the studio, Jordan.

"Sorry, bro but i was here for the past ten minutes." Jordan says, laughing. His blue shirt slightly lifts, revealing his fit stomach as he laughs.

"Fuck you, Jordan." I snap at him.

"Sorry, Jace, but i am straight, remember?" He snaps back, playfully. I remain quiet, soaking in the words before walking towards him slowly. I cage him to the couch with my arms, smirking.

"But can't we try just once, Hottie?" I purr at him, my smirk, not faltering. Jordan's eyes widen and Jon falls to the floor, laughing as Seb records the moment on his phone.

"J-Jace…" Jordan puts a hand on my chest as he blushes flustered. He leans towards me to whisper in my ear. "I ain't interested, Bro." My eyes widen. Jordan takes that time when i was distracted to push me away with a bark of laughter.

When Alec finally walks in, we practice the song.

…

 **I keep pushing the date of the party back! I am sorry, go ahead and kill me. But i need a little help..**

 **-Choose what you want to happen next chapter by letter ranking-**

 **Clary gets jealous of Jace and Aline and confronts him in private**

 **Clary ends up going to the party with Seb and Jace and Aline have a little competition with the 'couple' during the party.**

 **Hate clears up during the game of truth or dare.**

 **Clary catches Jace making out with Aline and runs.**

 **The letter with most votes happens in the next chapter!**


	8. NEWS! NOT A CHAPTER BUT NEWS

**I forgot to mention last chapter but, i will now be reviewing books as MystMao on instagram! I just started so you will also figure out my nickname when i am not in author mode :P And i will also give updateson when chapters will be coming up and maybe some art ;3**


	9. Sorry

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating lately so the next to uploads will be this authors note and an answer to a Q and A. You can ask questions about myself or upcoming stories. I just feel like I want to get to know you guys and I want you guys to know me.**

 **Thank you all so much for supporting the stories. I hope to update soon. Have a Happy New Year! Once again, I am sorry. Thank you for the patience.**


	10. I am so sorry

I apologize...Its been way too long for me since i've remembered writing this story..I can't just go back and continue. My grammar wasn't the best, and it still isn't..But i want a new, fresh start..I am sadly discontinuing Away From Harmony..


End file.
